


Harry Potter and His Attempt at Telling a Fairy Tale

by catspaw439



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to tell Teddy a story and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and His Attempt at Telling a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks for reading. I wrote this last year during Hurricane Sandy.

Run! The boy's instincts yelled in terror. Crash! Boom! Not that way. Down this hallway. So many shadows. Is that a Gobliin? Smash! Aah through this doorway. Run. run. run. Faster. Faster. Smash! Boom! Bam! Crash! The ground on which he stood shook. They were coming. All the monsters. The hags and vampires. Goblins and werewolves. Dementors and Inferi. They were all coming. Them and so much more. 

They wanted him. They wanted him badly. Crack! Lightning flashed. Just in time for him to realize that they had him surrounded! Heart beating so fast. Unable to catch his breathe. "Teddy" they whispered. "Teddy" They were shaking him now. "Teddy" and with that they young boy shot out of bed in a cold sweat. He had a look of pure fear in his eyes.

Just as he was about to hyperventilate a strong pair of arms wrapped their way around his middle. The boy began to panic until he realize it was just his godfather, Harry. He began to relax until Boom! A loud crash rang overheard. He tensed. A soft murmur left Harry's lips, "It's ok Teddy. Just a storm."

Now Harry knew that poor Teddy would never be able to get back to sleep with the loud thunderstorm raging just outside his Window. So, he suggested they go down to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate. 

He gathered the small boy in his arms and carried him down the stairs, all the way being careful not to wake Ginny and baby James. They entered the kitchen and with a bit of magic Harry had whipped up two mugs of chocolaty goodness that would rival those of Mrs. Weasley.

As the man and his godson drank the man tried to keep them occupied with tales of his own adventures at Hogwarts. However the boy had heard many of these stories before and while they were interesting they did not keep him from jumping at everything little noise.   
By the time they had finished their hot chocolate, Teddy was not remotely sleepy. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Harry's head. Maybe if he cam up with a new story that Teddy had never heard of then maybe just maybe the boy would be able to get his mind off the storm and go back to sleep. 

Now Harry was not much of a storyteller and he would usually leave it up to Hermione to tell them stories that she had read, but Harry would give it a try if it meant Teddy going back to sleep. Where to begin…Quidditch. Quidditch is always interesting.

So he began. "Once upon a time their was this Quidditch player. He was captain and seeker of the Chudley Cannons. He was by far the greatest seeker that they had ever had. He single handedly helped the Cannons win the league for the first time since 1892, surprising Quidditch fans around the world. He had one of the quickest snitch catches in the history of England at seven seconds. He was considered one of the best seekers out there.  
I  
t was like he was born to play Quidditch. Even his name was Quidditchy. His father, a big fan of the game, name him Snitch and his last name was Golden. The papers were always going on about it.  
Snitch was a very arrogant man. He was tall with long black hair and baby blue eyes. His features were very aristocratic, all lines and no curves. The ladies considered him very good looking even if he never smiled or looked their way. 

His fame went to his head and as his career progressed he became even more arrogant and bratty. He ignored everyone, even his fans and treated them like dirt when he wasn't ignoring them The only ones he didn't ignore all the time were the press who were happy to fan the flames of his own self importance.

here came a day when Snitch, ignoring his fans as always, came upon a small boy no older than ten. This boy asked him for his autograph. As usual, Snitch ignored him and kept walking. However, the boy refused to give up and followed him the rest of the day as Snitch got madder and madder. 

By five in the afternoon Snitch was tired of it and yelled, 'Go away you worthless brat! I want nothing to do with you! Can't you see that you pathetic lump of troll boogies!'. Before he finished, the boy had burst into tears and ran crying away. 'Finally some peace and quiet' Snitch thought. 

He soon got home, but as he went to open the front door he noticed a man blocking it. He tried to push past him but the man was stronger than he looked. 'Fine' said Snitch drawing his wand 'have it your way'. Before he could even think of a spell he was hit with a beam of golden light, and in the place where he had stood was now a golden snitch.

'Here you are son.' Said the man as the ten year old boy who had been following Snitch earlier came out of the shadows. 'the bad man won't hurt you anymore' he said as they apparated away.

The next day as the dawn broke the horizon the news of Snitch's disappearance was announced in the daily prophet. Many people searched for days and days until they finally gave up. Many witches cried for the lost Quidditch hero. 

Little did they know that they would be seeing him again at the next Cannons vs. Puddlemere United Quidditch match. He was not on a broom though, he was and would from then on be the golden snitch. The End"

As Harry finished talking he realized that Teddy was still awake and now had terrified eyes. Harry yelled softly so as to not wake Ginny and James, "I give up. I'll read you Babbity Rabbity. Don't know why I didn't think of that before." He sighed and lifted Teddy up to his room where he soon fell asleep to Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. The End


End file.
